Wolf love- finding your soulmate
by casherae
Summary: So basically this is my first wolfblood fanfic,actually its my first fanfic i absolutely adore this show and cannot wait for the 3rd series this is set after Maddy has left for the wild at the end of series 2.


It had been a year now since Maddy had left for the wild she had settled in well but a day didn't go by when she didn't think about Rhydian, she could still feel his soft lips pressed against hers. The words 'I love you' still lingered in the back of her mind. She found full moons hardest she used to love cuddling up to Rhydian in the den. Rhydian was similar in his emotions and after Maddy had left he seemed to isolate himself Shannon and Tom could see the grief in his eyes but they hadn't a clue how to comfort him. Maddy's parents had agreed to let Maddy return to Stoneybridge when they thought it was safer for her. She had quarrelled with her parents trying to shorten the time but she was always defeated. Full moons passed and no moons arrived the next ten months dragged along and Maddy still longed for Rhydian by her side. Then one cold December morning Maddy woke up to find her mum sat at the end of her bed "Maddy two years has passed we will let you return to Stoneybridge" Maddy paused, looked quickly said bye to everyone except Jana- they had soon fallen out after Maddy had become more popular- gave her Mum and Dad two massive hugs then ran off in the direction they first arrived from. She stopped off in the village closet to the pack to check the date and time. It was Friday and 5am which meant she would arrive in Stoneybridge around 4 'o' clock just the time Rhydian would be running through the woods she thought as she jogged off and when she thought she was no longer in sight she changed to a wolf she decided to stick to the fields and keep away from the other packs in the woods. Halfway there Maddy started to recognise things she thought it was around 12 this meant she would reach Stoneybridge before 4 even better more time with Rhydian great! When she reached the moors where she had last seen her friends she stopped to think was this a good idea would Rhydian still love her? He might have gone off with one of the K's they were always flirting with him. She quickly banished the thought and ran towards school it was now 2 and Maddy would have to wait in the trees near school till it finished. She found a big tree that she thought would hide her from view she quickly fell to sleep but she had been running since 5 this morning she awoke to the sound of the bell she moved nearer to the front of the woods and as she did she caught sight of Tom, Shan and Rhydian they all said bye and Rhydian came hurdling towards the woods at break neck speeds directly towards were Maddy was stood he stopped halfway to sniff the air as if he had caught onto Maddy's scent a big grin illuminated his face and from behind a tree he saw the deep brown hair he had pined for, for so long he ran up to Maddy giving her a really tight hug he then looked down at her and he gave her a big kiss on the lips. They walked hand in hand for a while till they found a clearing where they lay down Maddy's head resting on Rhydian's chest with his arm protectively wrapped around her waist he asked her why she was back and she explained the deal with her parents. Maddy suddenly went very tense and Rhydian felt the sudden change and pulled her closer "Dr Whitewood and Liam aren't around anymore" Rhydian said softly. "Why what happened" Maddy was confused "Well a week after you supposedly vanished they went back down the tunnels its thought they collapsed on them, a few days later their bodies were pulled from the rubble" "Oh" Maddy was shocked she looked at Rhydian "Don't worry Mads, Liams folk left the day after no one has seen them since but they didn't take anything with them so to be on the safe side me, Tom and Shan all snuck in and took anything that looked wolf like or suspicious and we burnt it so there isn't any evidence anymore" Rhydian said looking chuffed with himself. Maddy's faced eased and relief rained over her face. "You know" Rhydian said slowly "The Vaughn's aren't home for a week you could stay with me" Maddy's face lit up and she agreed and said she would like that. It gradually went dark and Rhydian plus Mads walked back to the Vaughn's house. At first sight Maddy hesitated but Rhydian reassured her that it would be fine. She was glad she had Rhydian. She took Rhydian's hand and she cautiously entered the house she felt the warmth on the central heating hit her face. Her feet sunk into the soft carpet.

She smiled widely and gently took Rhydian's hand he gave her a peck on the lips and then sat her down on the sofa she cuddled up under a rug Rhydian sat next to her and they sat watching TV for a while. It got to 11pm and Maddy had slowly drifted off. Rhydian picked her up bridal style and took her to the spare bedroom he carefully placed her down; he tucked a length of hair behind her ear and kissed her on her forehead. Maddy smiled slightly. 5 years passed and Maddy and Rhydian had been given Maddy's house back as a 19th birthday present for Rhydian. The Vaughn's had bought it for them and when Mads and Rhydian had been offered it they soon obliged. Shan had left to become a scientist and Tom was doing voluntary work at the local nursery. Shan came back one weekend so her and Mads went shopping in the village after the next. Rhydian and Tom where having a lad's day out. Halfway through the day though Rhydian and Maddy had both collapsed clutching their hearts. They had both endured an unbearable pain. Shan and Tom thankfully rang the wolfblood doctors. They got their results back which explained how they were soul mates. They didn't waste any time and 2 weeks later Maddy was pregnant. 9 months later Maddy was sat on the sofa holding a little a baby curled up in her arms. Her and Rhydian still hadn't decided on a name for the little girl. Rhydian suddenly dropped a plate in the kitchen. Maddy stood up almost instantly, almost falling backwards on a piece of Lego. "Rhydian" "Yeah sweetie" Rhydian said innocently. "Why did you drop the plate" "Well I've thought of a name" "Was it necessary to drop a plate" "Do you want to hear the name or not". "Yep go for it". "Perrie" "That's such a sweet name Perrie Morris it is" Rhydian looked down (he was now stood behind Maddy) He pecked her on the forehead and smiled delightfully.


End file.
